leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tyrant Belial/Feral Flare tests
I've been doing tests on which junglers can actually get Feral Flare at pre 30 time, keep it, and make more use of it then the spirit items. The tiering will be explained after this paragraph, the purpose is mainly to see the overall balance of Feral Flare, in relation to champions. If it turns out to be Broken on a majority. Then we can conclude maybe the item itself is broken. You can comment on your own experiences as well. Note: These tests were mostly done with 9/21/0 Masteries (I literally called them jungler, you can check my lolking for the specifics) with the exception of Kayle, Skarner, and Hecarim, who used 21/9/0 (Hybrid Jungler), Rengar and Kha'Zix 1515/0 (Rengar/Kha'Zix), and Nautilus 15/14/1 (Nautilus). AS Marks, Armor Seals, MR per level Gylphs, and MS Quints. All tests are done under Medium to Best case Farming Scenario. God Tier (Just broken) Shyvana: Jesus Christ she's broken again. I have 0 losses with this bitch. Aatrox: Why'd I bother testing this one. As figured the heal and magic damage is broken on this guy when combined with his W. it can be farmed to the point he always outheals his damage toggle. He got it at 12 minutes. Twelve Minutes. This was also my first Aatrox jungle game ever. I went 4/0. S-Tier Udyr (Tiger): So far, he can solo baron as full tank with it. Pretty good. Master Yi: He got by 15 minute mark. And continued clearing. Built normally but sold boots since shiv and tirnity were fast enough. (so I'd have room for a mog). Don't give this guy kills or assist if he gets flare (and he does, very early). Or he's just impossible, Even with Varus, Nasus, Ori, Thresh, and Zac, in my first try, went 15/8. Wriggle's anf Flare also boost he gold obtained from avarice when the unit killed is a jungle unit it appears. Nautilus: It's basically a Wit's you buy first instead of last, his clear time becomes amazing and synergizes well with his W. He can still gank well and earn this within the 20 minute mark. A-Tier Nasus: It's nice on him, but it makes his farming focus last alot longer, makes getting the large monsters far more important then they were before. I told a different jungle nasus to get it and he carried the game for us, however if he can't farm then he still suffers Nasus problems. Kayle: She does just fine in the jungle to farm, and can get it in a time frame that matches other farming junglers even as a ganking jungler. And once she obtains Feral Flare, she can become quite volatile to fight if built on hit (Nashor's, Wit's End). However, she is still a ganking jungler, and can helop the team out more by simply ganking, delaying time. Even more so, Why play jungle when you can simply go into a lane and do similar damage without leaving your team in the gutter. B-Tier Tryndamere: He can get it alright, and early too, but doesn't stop tryndamere problems. Unlike Nasus however, he has no excuse to keep farming just for flare. C-Tier (Can obtain before 20 minutes) Shaco: He got it by 18, but as a gank heavy champ, I only did so by leaving my team angry at me. ( :( ). Not as worth as it could be, considering he gets crit items like Shiv or gets Hydra. Better to stay standard. D-Tier (Can obtain before 30 minutes) Not gonna bother Tier Amumu, Rammus, Sejuani, Karthus, Gragas, Alistar, Cho'Gath, Garen (I've done this once, actually worked, weird), Darius, Maokai, Malphite, Nunu, Pantheon, Wukong, Zac, Zed To be tested Nocturne, Jax, Xin Zhao, Rengar, Skarner, Hecarim, Warwick, Volibear, Olaf, Lee Sin, Vi, Trundle, Udyr (Phoenix), Jarvan, Kha'Zix, Mundo I'll be filling this out more as I do more games later on. If there's any champs you want me to check out to see time taken to get the flare, and overall effectiveness let me know. Category:Blog posts